The Quidditch World CUp
by PotterRocksMySocks
Summary: Follow the British Buccaneers as they try and take the Quidditch World Cup. Rated T to be safe. Only has a little romance.


Disclaimer: I don't own Quidditch or the World Cup, but I do own The British Buccaneers!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

The British Buccaneers

Cheering had erupted in crowds as they watched what was happening below. Fourteen people flew around and around the giant stadium. Seven of these people were in red. The other seven were blue and green. They were all on unusually shaped broomsticks. The ends were folded to a point and the fronts were shaped into handle grips. On the side _Nimbus 2002 _was printed in gold letters.

All of the players (as they were known) were flying fifty feet above a green, clean-shaven field. At both ends of the field were three hoops that soared into the air. The middle hoop was a little taller than the two on each side of it. A lone player on a broomstick flew in front of hoops. He was known as the Keeper and he defended the hoops, or goals, from the other team. Five other players from each team soared in the middle of the field. Three of these players were Chasers and their job was to handle the Quaffle. The Quaffle was the big red ball that the Chasers tried to steal and put through the goals.

Two other types of balls flew around the field. One type was the Bludgers. These were large black balls that soared wildly around pitch. Two players, called the Beaters, tried to direct the Bludgers towards the other team with round, stubby clubs. The other type of ball was much smaller and was gold. It also had two thin silky wings. This was the Golden Snitch. It was the job of the last player, the Seeker, to find and capture the Snitch. When caught, it was worth 150 points to the team and automatically ended the match. All these players and balls were involved in an intricate game called Quidditch.

This particular match was between the British Buccaneers and the Italian Stallions. The scare was currently thirty to eighty British up. The British Seeker Godric Gillion was hot on the tail of the Snitch, he zig-zagged between the other players in hot pursuit. Italy's seeker was right behind. All eyes followed the chase and the crowd roared encouragement to Britain. Even some of the players had stopped to watch.

Godric suddenly took a dive and plummeted towards the earth. The crowd could see him reach a hand out towards the Snitch. He was coming ever closer to it and the ground. To everyone, it looked as though they were all going to collide with one and other.

Then Godric pulled out the dive and rose high into the air. The crowd waited in anticipation as Godric flew to the center of the field. He then stretched out his arm and opened his arm. There, in his palm, fluttered the Snitch.

The stadium seemed to explode with cheers. The announcer could barely be heard saying "Gillion has grabbed the Snitch! The British come out victorious with two hundred and thirty points!" On the field all the Buccaneers flew up and hugged Godric in the middle of the air. They players slowly drifted down to the ground and made their way off the field.

The players left the still roaring stadium and entered the British lockeroom. A chaser named Katie Callahan dropped her Nimbus 2002 and lay down on a bench. Her long blonde hair fell to the floor. Her hazel eyes were brimming with tears of happiness. Her cheeks were flushed red. She let out a sigh of happiness and sat up.

"We're in! We made it! We are going to the Quidditch World Cup Finale Tournament!" she said gleefully.

"Don't get too excited. We still have four more matches," Godric said from the shadows. He stepped into the light and his features were defined. He had brown curly hair and piercing blue eyes. His cheeks were slightly sullen and his nose was small. He was taller than most of his teammates and very thin.

"Ah, come on Ricky, stop being a git. Get in the spirit," Katie retorted.

Godric gave her a cold glare. "I am not a git, and don't call me Ricky," he said. Right then the team Captain and Chaser walked in. His name was Tom Terragin. He, like Katie, had blonde locks and shining hazel eyes. He was shorter and bulkier than Godric but he was powerful.

"Don't you go and pick fights, Ricky," Tom said. Ricky gave him the same look he gave Katie. Tom walked in and dropped his broomstick to the floor. He sat down on a bench and began taking off his shin and arm guards. The last Chaser, Jennifer Applebee, followed suit. She was a brunette and had smaller eyes. In fact, her whole body was small. She had fast hands and was very lean. Jen was very quiet and her face was expressionless.

Eventually all the players took off their Quidditch robes and put on ordinary ones. They then grabbed their brooms and left.

Outside, the Buccaneers could still hear cheering from the stadium. Some people had left, but many more were still up in the stands shaking hands and congratulating one and other. The Quidditch players followed a path through a field filled with hundreds of tents. It was customary at Quidditch matches sleep in tents right outside the stadium. They then turned left and followed a new path all the way to the end of the field. Here they Found their tent and ducked into it.

The Buccaneers' tent was small and made of canvas on the outside. But if you opened the flaps the inside was much different. TI was a wizard tent and by magic it was made much larger than it appears on the outside. The space was divided into three sections. These sections were cut off from one and other by drapes. On one side were the girls' beds. On the other were the boys. The middle was devoted to relaxing.

The Buccaneers' Seeker came in and immediately went behind the drapes. He began to put his things away when The British Keeper charged in and jumped onto his bed. His name was Alexander Hamilton. He was newest and youngest player on the team but was still really good. He was tall, dark and very agile. He wasn't very fast but could jump and turn spectacularly. His hair was black came down in locks. He was also very energetic and lay on his bed for all of two seconds before dashing back out again. Godric shook his head and continued to stuff his possessions in a bag

Out in the main room, Katie had grabbed Tom and they were dancing around the room until Tom dumped her onto a couch. He stood up and addressed the team.

"Okay, guys, we had a good game but we have a long day of training ahead of us, so hit the beds." The team slowly filed off to the cots, pausing to say "G'night" to one and other. The Beater twins gave each other a good night hug. They had blonde hair but Chloe, the girl, had it shoulder-length and Cory, the boy, had his cut short. They both had misty grey eyes and smile on their faces almost all of the time. They were very strong and had deadly aim with a club.

In his bunk, Godric could here his teammates settling around him. The lights had been blown out and he couldn't tell if his eyes wee open or not. He slowly drifted off to the sounds of chanting outside the tent.

A/N: Sorry if it was short guys. I was trying to introduce the characters. The next chapters will be longer.


End file.
